Unión de dos mundos
by Alittleprettywoman
Summary: Una historia que tiene de todo un poco :)


Les traigo una historia un poco larga y... rara. Pero no se asusten, la dividiré en capítulos para su mayor comodidad. Espero que les guste :)

PD: ES TOTALMENTE MÍA, PROHIBIDÍSIMO COPIAR :3 

**_Unión de Dos Mundos:_**

******_Capítulo uno: El anhelo_**

_La noche reina, el silencio me acoge… el sonido del viento sobre las hojas de los arbustos, el mecer de los pastizales a causa de la suave y tenue brisa nocturna, el ulular de los búhos, el cantar de los grillos…el verdor de la espesura, el brillo azulado de la luna, el correr de las nubes…el sonido de las olas, el olor a mar, la blancura de la arena…Todo es tan perfecto…pero, sin embargo, me falta algo, algo en mí no anda bien ¿qué será?...Oh, sí, ya lo recordé, pero es imposible…no puedo, no somos el uno para el otro, es decir, ¡ella es una humana!.Se supone que debo alejarme de ellos… ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si está hecha para mí! Es la cosa más perfecta que vi en mi vida; su mirada refleja bondad y pureza…sus ojos azules son excepcionales, su brillante cabellera negra, la palidez de su rostro… ¿Y yo? ¡Soy un monstruo!...Pero, ¿para el amor no hay barreras no?... ¿Y si me le presento? ¿Y si le digo lo que siento por ella? tal vez así me conozca mejor y se enamore de mí…Pero ¿qué locuras estoy pensando? Ella no me ama, ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia… Aunque ¿vale la pena intentarlo, no? Si no lo intento, no lo lograré…Debo de estar loco, loco de atar…_

_ Siento alguien detrás de mí… _

-¿Loco de atar?...No, en mi opinión, loco de amor-.

_ Volteo hacia atrás; Shreeba me había estado observando, al parecer, todo este tiempo._

-¿Otra vez leyendo mis pensamientos?- _le dije_- Ya te había dicho que no me gusta…-.

-Ya lo sé,- _me dijo, haciendo una mirada de arrepentimiento, pero a la vez de picardía_.-pero me alegro de hacerlo.-_Cambió su mirada repentinamente, a una más severa_- Recuerda, es orden de tu padre, y yo no puedo contra eso…-.

-Pero podrías al menos intentar dejarme solo cuando me siento a pensar…-_le dije._

-No lo creo…me ordenó que te protegiera sin importar las circunstancias…-_Me miró con una mezcla de ternura y pena-_Y, además, ya me tienes algo preocupada, hace seis meses que no dejas de escabullirte hasta _aquí_, y puede ser muy peligroso, y si llegaras a caer al mundo humano…-

-Se desataría el caos, sí ya sé- _la miré con tristeza- _mi padre ya se encargó de dejármelo en claro.-_Corrí un poco la manga de mi camisa, descubriendo algunas de mis muchas cicatrices, recordando el motivo de cada una, y el dolor que había sentido en todos esos momentos._

-_Clewy_…-_Me miró fijamente a los ojos-_Estoy aquí para protegerte, cuidarte y acompañarte; te conozco desde que naciste, soy tu guardiana, tu amiga, quien te crió…-.

-Y en quien más puedo confiar,-_dije_-lo sé-.

_Hubo un silencio incómodo, durante el cual Shreeba se mordía los labios e intentaba no mirarme a la cara, razonaba, pensaba…al parecer lo que diría a continuación era algo difícil de decir para ella, una decisión que podría arreglarlo o arruinarlo todo. Tal vez de esto dependería su vida. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, dio un suspiro, luego del cual retomó la palabra._

_-¿_Sabes?_-dijo -_yo te apoyo-.

-¿¡Qué!?- _le dije, con gran asombro-¿_De verdad?-.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?-.

-No…-.

-Entonces sabes que es verdad, y sí, te apoyo con toda mi mente, mi fuerza y mi alma-.

-¿Qué hay de tu cuerpo?-.

_Me miró algo fastidiada por la pregunta, porque sabía que le pregunté eso a propósito._

-Eso es algo diferente.-_suspiró-_ Tu controlas la mitad de mis acciones…-.

_Otro periodo de silencio, pero este un poco más corto y animado. La miré a los ojos; ella ya sabía lo que yo iba a decir._

_-_¿Y si…?-.

_No me dejó terminar la frase._

_-_Creo que tenías razón con lo de "loco de atar"…-_sonrió._

-¡Shreeba!- _le dije, algo ofendido y avergonzado, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. No me gustaba que me hablaran así, y mucho menos al tratarse de mis sentimientos; mi alma poética tenía que defenderse._

-Bueno, no te enojes, sólo quería agregar algo de humor a la situación…-. _Me miró arrepentida._

-Está bien, te perdono…pero, por favor, ¡sólo una semana!...-_la miré implorante._

_ Lo pensó un poco más; no podía permitirme esto, era mi guardiana, y, aunque yo tuviera la mitad del control sobre ella, también podía tomar decisiones por sí misma. No podía obedecer a tal locura, ¡no debía! Pero yo era tan insistente que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo._

_Suspiró._

-Está bien, tal vez me arrepienta de esto algún día, pero está bien-.

_A pesar de lo que dijo, trató de pensar en otra pregunta para detenerme, pero no funcionaría._

-Pero, ¿qué le diremos a tu padre?-.

-No se va a enterar, está muy ocupado con _La Guerra_-.

-Bueno, pero sólo una semana, nada más ni nada menos…-.

-"Nada más"…- _la miré a los ojos fijamente y por un largo rato, eso siempre funcionaba. Nuevamente adivinó lo que iba a decir. Creo que tenía demasiada ventaja sobre mí al poder leer mi mente._

-No. Eso ya es demasiado.-_me respondió-_¿Permitirle la entrada a nuestro mund…?-.

-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué acaso tu objetivo y deber no es hacerme feliz?-.

-Sí, pero…-.

-Entonces, si quieres que sea feliz, ¡déjame estar con ella y permíteme amarla!-.

_En ese momento yo ya estaba a punto de llorar; ella detestaba que yo llorase, porque al compartir parte de su alma conmigo también lloraría, y ya tenía suficiente sufrimiento con los duros castigos que recibía todos los días; no quería llorar .Meditó un momento._

-Bueno, pero sólo porque de eso depende tu felicidad, y nada más…-.

-¡Gracias!-_le dije, mientras la abrazaba-_¡Mil gracias! ¡Te quiero Shreeba!-.

-Yo también te quiero _Clewy_.-_Me abrazó más fuerte aún, y una lágrima cayó sobre su rostro-_Mi Clewy-.

_Los dos miramos juntos hacia arriba, el cielo estrellado parecía verse aún más hermoso esa noche. Una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo en todo su esplendor y cayó sobre uno de los cerros cercanos._

-Si la encontramos, tal vez nos conceda un deseo-_dijo Shreeba, tratando de cambiar el tema para animarnos._

-Entonces vayamos a buscarla, y pidamos que todo salga bien-_le dije. _

_ Me paré y le toqué el hombro para que me siga, pero ella siguió allí sentada, sin mirarme._

-¿Vas a venir?-_le dije._

_-_Creo que necesito estar un rato a solas.-_suspiró_-Necesito pensar._-me dijo, algo que me resultó bastante irónico, y además me dio un dejabú._

-¿Qué tu deber no era cuidarme?-_le dije, algo confundido y enojado._

-Ahora que lo dices, sí, pero tal vez te pueda dar "algo" de libertad hoy-.

-Como quieras.-_le dije, y me fui en busca del pedazo de cielo caído._


End file.
